


Take A Break

by mmouse15



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: What if Hamilton had joined his wife and sister-in-law in upstate New York instead of staying in NYC?





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venusinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/gifts).



> venusinthenight requested: "AU wherein A.Ham. actually takes his wife's and sister-in-law's advice in "Take a Break" and goes upstate with them. He was practically offered a threesome, after all. ;)"
> 
> So, here you are.

_Dearest Angelica,_

_Alexander needs a break, the poor man is looking so tired and distraught. I had thought we could take a break this summer, but Alexander is very determined to stay and work on his budget. I am hoping you can join me in persuading him to join us upstate. I believe the break would be good for him. Please, sister? The children would love to see you, and Papa has said we can stay in the summer home._

_With love, Eliza_

_Dearest Eliza,  
Alexander's work is very important to the country. He does need to work on this budget. However, I also need a break, and I can travel back, join you and the children. It would be nice to see Papa again, and perhaps, with me there, we can persuade Alexander to join us. I will write him and see what I can do.  
I will make travel arrangements post haste, dearest Eliza, and see you in six weeks or so._

_With love,_

_Your sister, Angelica_

_My Dearest Alexander,  
Your budget work is very important, I hope you are able to get through to Jefferson. Don't compromise with that man, stay firm. I want to remind you that I'm behind you, hoping for the best outcome, even though I'm across the ocean and can't be there every moment._

_My dearest sister has invited me to come home and spend the summer with your family. I would enjoy having you close to continue our conversations in a more immediate manner. Please say you'll join us._

_With love,_

_Your favorite older sister,  
Angelica_

_Dearest Eliza,_

_I do not know if my letter will make a difference, but I have told Alexander that I am coming over this summer, and I would like for him to join us. I hope it helps you to persuade him. If not, we'll both work on him when I get there._

_Now, on to practical matters. What do you and the children need from London? Please write quickly._

_All my love,  
Angelica_

Eliza packed the last trunk with her children's clothing and stood back to let the maids close and strap it. The coachman and footman would carry the trunk to the carriage. She needed to remember to leave room for Angelica's trunk and Alexander's case. She had no delusions that Alexander would be traveling back and forth, but she hoped he would spend a few days with them.

"Mama! Tante Angelica is here!" Phillip called from the front hall.

"Alexander! Come downstairs! Angelica is here!" Eliza called as she bustled down the stairs.

Their reunion was excitable and loving and loud, as Eliza and the children hugged Angelica, having missed her bright, witty company for far too long. Alexander was more sedate, but he, too, took his turn saying hello.

"Are you joining us, Alexander?" Angelica asked, her eyes bright.

Eliza stood next to her sister, her face hopeful.

Alexander bowed his head and caught a glimpse of both their faces falling as he did so.

"Yes, I will."

~fin


End file.
